Of monster and a tiny girl
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Gray es un monstruo, Juvia una niña pequeña. Todo termina en un Bang Bang! y en el latido de sus corazones. Fantasía AU/Angst/Weird/Tragedy
1. Bloque I

_Titulo: _Of monster and a tiny girl

_Raiting: _T

_Sipnosis: _Gray es un monstruo, Juvia una niña pequeña. Fantasía AU/Angst/Weird

_Nota:_ Lo se, ante todo una disculpa por mis fics atrasados, el ultimo año muchas cosas pasaron... mmm... creo que la mayor fue el mega bloqueo, no podía escribir ni dos lineas y borrar todo. De todas formas pienso acabar mis fics atrasados, pero ahora les traigo esta idea que surgió después de escuchar una canción.

_Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

.

Of Monster and a tiny girl

BLOQUE I: Ella sigue con vida

.

Prologo

La sangre es un caos domestico

.

Nunca quise saber lo que dolía el abrirte una herida en la palma con un cuchillo oxidado, ese día te mire con burla y un poco de envidia el primer segundo. Tan bonita con tus pestañas enmarcándote las iris, con tus piernas-popotes y tu cuerpo de niña frente al mío.

No recuerdo muy bien porque deslice la hoja sobre tu mano, en un movimiento preciso y poco pensado. El cuchillo se estrelló en el suelo produciendo un sonido metálico al mismo tiempo que tu infantil grito inundó el lugar. Yo hubiera dado la vuelta y empezado a correr como si la vida se me resbalara entre los dedos, pero te quedaste ahí, echa un pasmarote. Las gotas de sangre se mezclaban con el polvo creando una especie de lodo.

Comencé a llorar quedamente al ver que tú no te movías. Pensé "Oh rayos la he matado", pues solo te quedaste quieta con tus lágrimas escurriéndote como lluvia.

No era mi plan el conocerte ese día. Mucho menos dejarte la cicatriz que porta tu mano derecha, siempre pensé que en algún punto te darías cuenta de lo inverosímil que soy y de lo poco relevante que soy para tu vida.

Pero sigues aquí a mi lado tratando de maquillar la herida. Sigues amando cuando sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

.

Capítulo I

Uñas y dientes contra el corazón

.

Todos los días desde que tengo memoria tengo que recortar mis uñas apenas levantarme y antes de acostarme. Lo odio un poco la verdad. No es que me lleve mucho tiempo pero cada semana debo comprar dos o más alicates pues se rompen con extremada facilidad debido a la dureza de mis uñas.

Es bastante cansino el tener que ver a la gente con sus caras de "ese es un loco" al mirar el color negruzco de ellas. Al describirlas lo mejor es dejarlo en que además del "claro" esmalte negro encima pareciera que una capa de tierra se les ha quedado adherida.

Al terminar el día vuelven a crecer lo suficiente como para rasgar las sabanas. Pero si solo fuera por las sabanas hace mucho que hubiera dejado de gastar dinero en alicates.

Sé que ninguno de los dos habla del asunto, al parecer la iniciativa de hacerlo se queda estancada en nuestras gargantas (la tuya caliente, la mía helada). Pero todas las noches siento tu respiración en mi cuello y tus delicados dedos sobre mi pecho. Me tomas fuerte como si me fuera a escapar. Nunca me he atrevido a verte el rostro mientras duermes o entrelazar mis dedos entre los tuyos.

Solo me quedo inmóvil, respirando tu esencia de champo barato con ese olor artificial a menta que me mosquea un poco, nada muy poético la verdad. Pero lo importante es el calor que irradias que calma un poco la frialdad de mis músculos y de mis corazones.

Al día siguiente el lado derecho de mi cama esta vació y solo consigo enseñarme los dientes con ayuda del espejo en la pared en señal de mi cobardía.

.

Capitulo II

Gris al atardecer

.

Cuando dejaste de sangrar suspire aliviado, deje afuera todo ese toxico dióxido de carbono y te mire aliviado. Aunque tu piel estaba pálida y podía ver claramente tus venas recorrer tus brazos; me sonreíste y me dejaste K.O por un eterno segundo.

Acaba de clavarte un cuchillo oxidado en la mano media hora atrás y ahora me sonreías, llegue a pensar que tenías un leve síndrome de Estocolmo o tu sentido de la supervivencia estaba más que jodido.

Te calcule la edad, unos ocho o nueve tal vez, lo que para mí sería apenas un parpadeo, te conté acerca de mi edad, el de mis uñas o el de los pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de mi frente. Tenía 25 años y el aspecto de adolescente de unos 13 años, así que realmente no sé si me creíste o solo pensabas que jugaba contigo.

Pero lo más probable era lo segundo, después de todos tus ojos brillaban con emoción al ver los objetos que te rodeaban. Una emoción de "cría humana" como le decían en aquel lugar que aún trato de ignorar.

Tomabas mis escuetos inventos entre tus manos, ignorando seguramente el dolor que debías de sentir, los soldados y monstruos formados de chatarra parecían como si fueran realmente bonitos. Era una porquería el cual malgastaba mi tiempo, pues tenía de sobra. Pero tú admirabas todas esas cosas con asombro, pestañas radiante, sonrisas blancas y brillantes.

Por un momento pensé en atraparte, meterte en una jaula e incluso llenarla de esos objetos felpudos en formas de animales que encontraba tirados en el basurero todo el tiempo (me recordaban a ti, bastante). Te vería todos los días y no tendría que asustarme de volverte a hacerte daño. Pero me sacaste de mi ensueño al tirar un par de monigotes que tenía en la repisa.

Se te llenaron las mejillas de color y me pediste perdón a todo pulmón. Eras adorable.

Lo sigues siendo.

Un "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" me puso a pensar en que si llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de ese lugar tenía sentido alguno usar el nombre que me pusieron cuando nací.

"No tengo", exclamaste algo parecido a un quejido ante mi contestación. Desde entonces me llamo Gray. Como el color de mi uñas al atardecer.

.

Fin BLOQUE I

.

* * *

.

Más de uno me han de estar de manda un review preguntándome que tan duro fue el golpe para escribir esta fumada LOL.

Pero es lo que hay (?). nAH. Ya saben que los review son importantes, so give me give me.


	2. Bloque II

_Titulo: _Of monster and a tiny girl

_Raiting: _T

_Sipnosis: _Gray es un monstruo, Juvia una niña pequeña. Fantasía AU/Angst/Weird

_Nota:_ Perdón por el retraso. De todas formas gracias por los review y las alertas. Bueno no se si era lo que esperaban, casi que pienso hacer una sección de respuestas por que hay cosas que no quedan claras. Pero soy muy perezosa y no creo que el fic sea la mar de interesante LOL. Espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

.

Of monster and a tiny girl

BLOQUE II: Él sigue con vida

.

Capitulo III

Gente menos importante que tú

.

Empecé a recibir las cartas un frío día de octubre. Ese día revisaba el correo meramente por tradición, nunca llegábamos a recibir nada más que alguna publicidad y las cuentas del departamento. Además el correo en los límites de la ciudad era más bien lento y la mayoría de las veces me encontraba con el buzón vació.

Tome el sobre sin fijarme muy bien y lo aventé arriba de la mesa de la cocina.

Fuiste tú la que me hizo saber que no era un sobre cualquiera. "¿Tú nombre real es Fullbuster?" resonó en mi tímpano. Me congelé aún más de lo usual y llegue en una zancada a arrebatarte el sobre. Me gritaste un poco pero no me importo, no llegue a abrirlo lo rompí en dos ante tu asombro y el asunto quedó zanjado cuando tire los restos por la ventana.

En tus ojos se reflejaban las decenas de papelitos precipitándose al césped.

Admito que de haberlo leído hubiera terminado con todo, pero tú me lo decías ciento de veces. Soy un terco.

¿Seguirías viva si te hubiera escuchado?

Mmm... Tal vez.

.

Capitulo IV

Lluvia

.

Se había oscurecido el cielo lleno de nubes pesadas que anunciaban lluvia y seguías cuchichiando todo lo que podías. No tenía el valor de preguntarte si te irías pronto.

En ocho horas llegue a quererte cerca de mí. Era ilógico pero esperado, pues estar tanto tiempo en soledad te hacer añorar cualquier vestigio de compañía. Incluso si se trababa de una niña curiosa que tenía un mal habito de a veces hablar en tercera persona.

"Juvia piensa que esto es lindo" y "Juvia pregunta si puede comer una bolsa de gomitas", en instancia creí que Juvia era tu amiga imaginaría, por si las dudas te pregunte quien era Juvia. Te sonrojaste y murmuraste algo como "Oh no, mamá se molestara" para después decirme que Juvia eras tú.

Eras el primer ser humano que se dirigía así en tercera persona, bueno al primero que conocía... y no es que conociera muchos. Esa fue mi excusa para seguir buscándote.

Cuando al fin te decidiste ir tu mano volvía a sangrar y faltaron solo cuatro pasos para que te desplomaras en el suelo.

Mi cerebro es malo con los recuerdos. Al menos con aquellos desagradables. Se que te tome en mis brazos y corrí bajo la incesante lluvia, se me borraba la calle y aunque los faros alumbraban lo suficiente temí a la oscuridad y al no saber qué hacer contigo.

Me decidí por dejarte en la primera tienda 24/7 que encontré y nervioso no espere que nadie te recogiera.

Era mi culpa y no merecía verte otra vez, pero aun así no deje escapar tu recuerdo durante meses.

Llegando a lo que llamaba casa me di cuenta entonces de algo. Había sentido preocupación acerca de tuya, te había querido cerca aunque fuera una nimiedad. La lluvia cesó y el repiquete sobre las láminas encima de mí se volvió relajante. El latido de mis corazones se aceleró y lo pude sentir en mi yugular.

.

Capitulo V

Familia

.

Las cartas se mantuvieron un mes entero, el último día fue mi cumpleaños. Me amenazaste de una forma poco usual en ti. Tú que siempre me habías mostrado tu lado amable me sorprendió y porque no decirlo, me gusto que dejaras salir tu ira. Me reí ante tu enojo y tú solo conseguiste irte dando un portazo a la malgastada puerta de metal.

Era un monstruo y tú lo sabías, no debiste haberte enojado de esa manera. Seguías siendo infantil aun con 18 años y te rodeaba aún la ingenuidad conmigo.

La carta reposaba justo al lado del redondo pastel. Con las velas apagadas y el merengue derritiéndose, era el mismo de siempre, grande, de color hueso con el "Fullbuster" en letras caligráficas y la dirección del departamento en una esquina.

Era el día de mi cumpleaños, bueno del que tú me inventaste y aun así debía de leer algo relacionado algo con aquel lugar que escape hace varios años atrás.

Nunca lo entendería eras solo una humana preocupada por cosas banales. "Son tu familia" me comentaste un día cuando queme la carta en un fuego de la oxidada estufa. Te sonreí asomando mis colmillos, "La única familia que tengo eres tú". Ese día dormiste más pegada a mí y susurraste "Nunca te dejare ir".

Si me amabas, ¿Por qué me dejaste ir?

Nunca te enteraste de lo que decía el sobre. Por supuesto que no. No estaba en ningún idioma conocido por el hombre. Pero cuando termine la última línea me senté como pude en el frió suelo sin que se viera como un desplome.

Los malos recuerdos nunca se me daban bien, pero estaba ese en particular que ni tu imagen lograba borrarle los bordes.

Juvia-juvia-juvia.

Me quede repitiendo tu nombre como un mantra, era lo único que me calmaba.

.

Fin Bloque II

.

* * *

OK, mezclo el pasado con el presente y futuro. Soy una badwriter IDK. una época es cuando la conoció, otra se esta acordando de cuando ya vive con ella más grande, aun así espero aclarar eso en los próximos capítulos que probablemente que sean los últimos... ¿Estará Juvia muerta realmente? mmm... puede que.

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	3. Bloque III

_Titulo: _Of monster and a tiny girl

_Raiting: Era T, lo cambio a M por stuff._

_Sipnosis: _Gray es un monstruo, Juvia una niña pequeña. Todo termina en un Bang Bang! y en el latido de sus corazones. Fantasía AU/Angst/Weird/Tragedy

_Nota: _Lo termine, el final vino con una canción del soundtrack de kill bill vol. 1, el plan original era similar, pero esto es más angustioso pero confortante (?). Ok espero no decepcionarlos pero tenía que terminar así. Entiendan. Aquí Gray es un monstruo.

_Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

.

Of monster and a tiny girl

BLOQUE III: Ellos han nacido para morir

.

Capitulo VI

El preámbulo de una muerte anunciada

.

Una bala entró en tu pómulo izquierdo y tus ojos se desorbitaron, la sangre salió a borbotones de tu boca y un hueco en tu cabeza arrojó una masa rosada a todas partes.

Me quede sin decir nada, un poco de tu sangre salpicó mi rostro. Todo se sentía caliente y desorientado.

Te desplomaste sobre el azulejo añil, la sangre hacía sus propios canales sobre el tornándolo violeta, seguías mirando a la nada. ¿Era lo que querías?, nunca podre saberlo con certeza. Pero lo hiciste.

¿Por qué al pómulo donde te bese por primera vez aquélla noche de diciembre?, después de tanto que anhelabas estar a mi lado.

Las preguntas se aglomeraron en mi mente mientras tu carne seguía suave al tacto y tu cabello seguía oliendo a ese champo de menta que me mosqueaba.

Te tomé entre mis brazos sin importarme que la camisa fuera nueva y blanca (fuera la que me regalaste envuelta en papel tornasol en navidad). Acaricie tu espalda tímidamente. Empezabas a helarte, la sangre a secarse. Aparté de tu oreja unas hebras y te susurre… algo que no pensé realmente, solo emergió de mi boca como la lava de un volcán, que me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy por no sentirlo de verdad.

_"Te amo"_

Comencé a llorar.

.

Capitulo VII

Paréntesis

.

Al día siguiente Juvia estaba sentada frente mí de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama donde ambos dormíamos.

_"Gray, pensaba si..., bueno, podíamos ir al zoo la próxima semana, te tejí una gorra para ocultar tus cuernos y todo"_

Sin un hueco en el pómulo izquierdo donde había salido disparada la bala.

Ni el cerebro desperdigado por todo la cabellera azul.

Mucho menos la sangre roja-violeta manchando su deformado rostro.

Juvia seguía viva.

Ese día.

Y al siguiente volvía a morir.

.

Capitulo VIII

Can you hear my heartbeat?

_"¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón?"_

.

Me he cansado de llorar y cada vez que jalas el gatillo es inevitable, tu piel se estira _"y ahí viene de nuevo…"_ respiró profundamente, el tan común olor a oxido me invade las fosas nasales, el azulejo brilla con su nuevo color.

Después viene la ansiedad. (Mis corazones se vuelven locos y bombean sangre a mil por hora)

¿Mañana tendré de nuevo a Juvia?

Juvia estará en mi cama preguntándome si vamos al zoo la próxima semana, con la herida en su mano derecha aún fresca, Juvia vendrá de hacer las compras en la calle Magnolia o acabara de rasparse una rodilla después de salir del instituto.

Siempre es igual.

Un ciclo que no pienso detener, porque solo hay una manera de hacerlo.

Solemos platicar sobre los monigotes de chatarra que colgaban por el techo de lámina de mi antigua casa. Después de que color le quedaría a nuestro cuarto en el desdichado departamento afueras de la ciudad.

Regresó a verte tus piernas-popotes y un segundo después estas con la pistola enterrada en tu piel.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Ser un monstruo.

.

Capitulo Final

Todo tiene que acabar

.

A veces no te disparas hasta dentro de unas semanas, una vez fue todo un año, un maldito año que se sentía como si fuera tan solo un día, porque todos los días es igual, pensando a qué hora sacas la automática de las bolsas de tu vestido, llega a tus manos de una u otra forma, siempre es igual, no importa cuántas veces intente detener lo que sea que te impulsa a suicidarte frente a mis ojos.

Un día mis corazones dejaran de latir.

Juvia-Juvia-Juvia

Todo a causa de esa maldita carta.

Era un terco por una razón. Ellos no son mi familia, nunca lo serán. Quieren que vuelva, quieren que pague por lo que hizo una vez mi nefasto padre.

Pero tenías la maldita razón, debí haberla leído antes que pusieras un pie fuera del departamento. Me habían "otorgado" tantas condenadas oportunidades que desprecié. Solo era leer unos cuantos segundos, segundos que ahora se me resbalan por la piel, el recuerdo de aquella vez, que me hicieron pasar por algo similar. (Ur me parece distante y Lyon esta ya enterrado bajo mares en mi pensamiento).

_(Estas frente de mí, la pistola donde siempre, negra-opaca, y tus ojos negros-vacíos y acuosos de tanto llorar.)_

Me quieren, pero yo no a ellos. Yo te quiero a ti Juvia. A tu tercera persona, a tus paranoias, a tu champo de menta barato, a tu paraguas rojo-infierno.

_(Un Bang Bang! explosivo y estas de nuevo en el suelo.)_

Son unos monstruos al hacerme esto —de nuevo—.

Pero yo lo soy a un más al dejarte hacer esto.

(El maldito oxido vuelve a estar en el aire.)

Se lo quieren pero no lo obtendrán. Nunca seré yo el causante de tu muerte. (Ur fue demasiado lejos, Lyon la secundo, esa vez era muy joven.)

Aún recuerdo el "te amo" de la primera ocasión, sigo arrepentido, sé que no lo pensé.

_(Te tiñes de rojo-violento, casualmente siempre brota rojo-violento.)_

Pero un día todo tiene que acabar.

Un día te dejare en el suelo como el cadáver que llevas siendo desde hace mucho tiempo, tomare la pistola automática y acabare conmigo.

Pero seguiré siendo egoísta, seguiré queriendo volver a pasar un día más contigo

.

Juvia, un día tomare mis corazones y te daré de comer uno mientras engullo el otro. (Si tuviera tres corazones, todo hubiera acabado con Ur y Lyon)

Te diré que es amargo, me dirás que es dulce.

_(Te abrazo y te susurro "te quiero")_

"Porque es tu corazón"

.

FIN

.

* * *

Lo se soy una mala persona, con M mayúscula.

EXPLICACIÓN.

.

Ok, como lo explicó, LOL. OK, Gray es un monstruo, pero solo a la mitad (I'm an idiot), su madre es humana, por eso siempre ha sido su pecado el querer estar cerca de los humanos, igual es por eso que su aspecto no resalta tanto (su aspecto es más humano), así que ya saben que a su gente eso nanai nada de humanos como hizo su padre (por eso igual lo persiguen), no quieren que se descubra de su existencia, una vez paso por Lyon y Ur cuando ella lo adopto de pequeño, paso algo similar pero opto por matarlos que era lo que quería su gente, (lo hizo pues ya no soportaba era un niño), si su gente hacen todo ese desbarajuste con el espacio/tiempo de Gray, son monstruos no me pregunten como LOL.

Así Gray había olvidado lo de Lyon y Ur, como si nunca hubiera pasado, cuando lee la carta los recuerdos le vienen a la mente.

Juvia es solo una chica que vive con su su tía y se pierde seguido de niña, siempre sueña con principes azules y que mejor que encontrar su propio medio monstruo LMAO. (si fuera tan sexy como gray I don't mind), como sea, es ella quien se encarga de gray, tiene dinero gracias a la herencia de sus padres, asi que gray siendo como es acepta pero entre los dos nunca gastan demasiado. (hey yo también quiero ser rica!)

Gray le explica que no puede andar de aquí para haya por el motivo de que escape (juvia sabe mas o menos su historia, se guarda muchas cosas), pero aún asi se las arreglan para ello, nunca pasaron más de un abrazo, gray no lo permitía, gray es más mounstruo que humano y sigue sin poder amarla, pero de una u otra forma lo hace desde que la conoció pero no es consciente y nunca lo sera *llorar aqui*

Ya ok, ya eso es todo, noooo, no pienso escribir más de esto, soy mala con los long-fics, por eso solo tome cachitos de todo el disparate que tenía en mi mente de este AU.

Y por cierto el desbarajuste de tiempos es a causa de Gray pues no sabe si esta recordandolo o viviendolo de nuevo. Pues asi (también es una excusa a que yo soy el desbarajuste con los tiempo LOL)

.

Review?

Gracias por leer esta historia, estoy feliz de que la haya terminado! *yeah*


End file.
